


One Gaudy Bauble

by ElDiablito_SF



Series: Penis PJ Verse [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Penis Pajamas, Sugar-daddy!Silver, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Flint missed brunch:  rude!  His sugar daddy will not be pleased.





	One Gaudy Bauble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vowelinthug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vowelinthug/gifts).



> So, I know that you also really really wanted SUGAR-DADDY!SILVER! And I wanted Flint wearing penis pajamas. And then @significanceofmoths was a doll and found me [this very inspirational pattern](https://www.lookhuman.com/design/335791-floral-penis-pattern/leggings) (life goals tbh). But anyways, Gemma, I hope you still enjoy this fic, even if it turned out a bit crackier than I had anticipated!

“Excuse me, what fucking time of day is it?” John Silver intoned, drawing back James Flint’s heavy drapes and letting sunlight into the dark and humid room. “Ah yes, I remember now. It’s middle of the fucking day, James, why are you asleep?”

He turned, parking his behind on the old radiator underneath the window. Much like the sun, it too felt incredibly warm. 

“What is this, a fucking vivarium? How have you not cooked alive in here yet?” 

He leaned down to glare at the furnace that was about to light his Armani suit on fire. Sadly, he’d never had to turn one of these things on or off. Where was Muldoon when he truly needed him? Oh yes, picking up his new suit at the tailor’s. Silver was so lost in his internal monologue that he failed to notice that his decidedly unresponsive lover still had not entered the conversation. He pried open the window, letting in a cooling breeze and tore the sheet off from over Flint’s head.

“What the literal fuck!” Flint shot up, covering his bright green eyes with his freckled forearm as if he was about to be burned to bits by the errant rays of sunshine. “Oh… it’s you.”

“Good morning to you too, sweetheart,” Silver huffed. “Or rather, good fucking afternoon. You were supposed to meet me for brunch over an hour ago.”

Flint blinked up at him with the look of a man still attempting to parse dream from reality.

“Do you even appreciate how difficult it is to get reservations at that place at such short notice? Do you know what Muldoon had to do to get us that table? Well… you probably don’t want to know, but likely it’s illegal in about twelve states.”

Flint opened his mouth and then closed it again. He reminded Silver of a fish, but a sexy fish he really wanted to fuck.

“I… overslept?” Flint finally managed. “… sorry?” he added, somewhat grudgingly.

Silver sighed in exasperation and swept an empty bottle of scotch off the nightstand. “More like overdrank, hm? What did I tell you about drinking without me? Your liver belongs to me, along with all the other gorgeous parts of you.”

“That’s…” Flint shook his head, his long hair falling free of the ponytail and encircling his head like a bright and burnished lion’s mane. “That should not be hot..,” he appeared to mutter to himself. “How the fuck did you get in here, anyways? I don’t remember giving you my keys.”

“I bribed my way in. Your landlord is quite venal, you know,” Silver shrugged. “Very unsafe. I could have been an assassin.”

“Who the fuck would want to assassinate me?” Flint managed through a wide yawn.

Silver plopped onto the bed next to him, pulling Flint in for a lingering kiss. “Mmmm… someone might want to abduct you and hold you for ransom…” His teeth grazed along Flint’s unshaven jaw. “… If they find out how much I love you and that you’re my most valuable treasure…”

“You’ve got to stop talking about me like I’m some kind of a gaudy bauble,” Flint furrowed his brow. Silver pressed his lips against the furrow in a gesture that defied all protest. “I’m a person,” he mumbled, leaning, despite his outward protestations, into Silver’s caresses, “with actual thoughts and feelings.”

“Mmm, I knew you’d look amazing in these pajamas,” Silver whispered, hand caressing the soft fibers covering Flint’s thighs. The pattern, if one was not to examine it too closely, resembled splatters of flowers. However, upon closer inspection, one would be able to make out that the design was actually penises in various states of arousal. “I’ve always wanted what’s best for you: to see you swaddled in cocks.”

“You’re ridiculous and these are soft,” Flint protested, pushing his lover away. “And anyways, just because you buy me things, doesn’t mean you get to come in here and have your way with me.”

Silver bit his lower lip, his eyes hungrily glued to the patch of perspiration pooling in the hollow of Flint’s throat. “No, babe, I get to come in here and have my way with you because you’re gagging for it, not because I buy you things.”

Flint clearly hated to admit when Silver was right, so he just plopped back onto his mattress and buried his face in the pillow. Silver scuttled up the bed and wrapped his arms around Flint’s wider frame, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

“Come on,” he whined softly into the loose, auburn strands. “Rise and shine, gorgeous. You can’t stay in bed forever. It’s a beautiful day, and I want to show you off around town.”

“I believe that you’ll find that I can definitely stay in bed forever,” Flint mumbled contentedly into his pillow. “Of course, since you’re already here, you’re welcome to join me.”

“Oh?” Silver’s breath tickled the nape of Flint’s neck. “Are you sure this isn’t too much uninvited company for you?”

“Well, I have contemplated becoming a hermit…”

“But?”

“Admittedly, I would miss your incredibly smug face.” Silver heard the smile in Flint’s voice, even if his stubborn ass of a lover refused to look at him. “And I can’t see you giving it all up to go live in a cave with me.”

Silver pressed an open mouthed kiss to the appetizing jut of Flint’s top vertebra. “Darling, for you? I would definitely go live in a cave.” He smiled, letting his teeth sink gently into the meaty flesh of Flint’s shoulder. “Besides,” he chuckled, “if Muldoon comes along, I’m sure he could turn any cave into a five star glamping experience. He’s very resourceful, you know.”

“He’s your personal assistant, not a fucking genie,” Flint grumbled, finally turning about to face Silver’s complacent grin.

“He procured these pajamas for me, you know,” Silver pointed out, fingers lazily drawing figure eights over the cocks emblazoned on Flint’s chest.

“All right, he might be a bit of a genie…” Flint agreed, attempting to kiss and bite that shit-eating grin off of Silver’s face.

Silver practically purred as Flint’s fingers wound through his hair, grinding into the warm embrace of his lover’s warm and lax body. But first, he still needed Flint to turn off the blasted radiator. They were damn well capable of making their own heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this little ficlet is what turned into this series! And also, we've been blessed, because Finguala has created [this amazing art](http://jadedbirch.tumblr.com/post/164864455435/ellelan-finngualart-jadedbirch-ellelan-the) for it <333


End file.
